beforethedawnfandomcom-20200216-history
2015.09.09 - He Followed Me Home, Can I Keep Him?
Lucas Troy walks in waving at Grandmama who is currently sitting at a table researching something with a glass of something fruity in one hand. Lucas sprawls on one of the couches and sighs, nothing was inspiring him today. He'd tried yoga, Tai Chi, and finally a walk through the park, and literally nothing had inspired him. Looking around and seeing no one else he sighs, "Maybe I should do some potions lessons? Nothing else is working today." Grandmama is engrossed in her own work so doesn't respond. It wasn't often that he saw people that had the same sort of 'glow' as some would put it as he himself had. The fact the person was around his age interested Aidan a lot. The curly haired boy decided to follow discretely behind and once the other teen was inside for a little bit only then did Aidan step into the shop with guitar slung across his back and a hand in his pocket fingering a small potion bottle, a just in case he needed to run. A little something that would buy him a bit of time. The woman at the counter was most definitely a witch, and the smells of the shop would likely be familiar to Aidan. Potion ingredients and other familiar wiccan scents. Grandmama didn't look up right away, but Lucas did and smiled as he saw a boy his age enter the room. It was mostly older boys who came here and girls, closer to his cousin's age. The curly headed youth walked forward, and while he was mostly a projective empath it didn't take a genius to see that Aidan was nervous. Lucas didn't like to use his powers too directly because he felt like he was controlling people, but a nice gentle calming aura should do it, in fact he usually kept that up at all times, calm and a touch of contentment. "Hi. Need anything?" "Just taking a look around." Aidan says in his soft voice, the accent being pretty clear about being from Australia. "This is an interesting place that you have here." He says cheerfully rolling his shoulders a little bit to adjust his stuff. "I've heard of some of these things." He says looking about taking in the shop in its entirety. Blinking a little bit, he lets his sight drop away, his body relaxing visibly. Lucas Troy keeps his calming aura up and take in the other boy. He might not have and sort of aura but he is a perceptive kid. And well his family has always done well, they're an old family and honestly the shop is more than half a cover anyway. He walks over to the Cafe part of the store, and is clearly used to using the machines, "Hey Um... Want a smoothie? And a muffin? On the house? I never get anyone in here my age to talk to." He was blushing like mad actually, he usually stuck to the shadows. It was unlike him to be so well forward. He bit his lip some nervously, then stopped before he started to accidentally transmit that instead and kept his own mood calm and happy, to keep his aura the same. Taking some relaxing breaths as he did so. "Smoothie I guess I'll take but not really up for the muffin." Aidan says flashing a smile at the other lad. "Nice trick." He says cheerfully. The sudden calm was enough to tell him the other lad was doing something to him. Plus he knew the kid had magic working for him. "This place is rather nice though really." His blue eyes go around the area he's in. "Has your family been here long? This city is rather different from back home." Lucas Troy blinks at that, people seldom realize that he's soothing them, projective empathy isn't exactly a common power even among witches. And he'd been trying to keep it constantly. Then again when he'd started to get nervous he'd likely dropped it for a few seconds and over powered it when he calmed himself. He doesn't say anything about it though other than a blush and starts pulling out some bananas and some herbs mostly chamomile. He starts making the smoothie and says, "Uh like forever? I think our family actually had this building built?" He shrugs and then says, "Well If not a muffin maybe a sandwich? I'm starving and I don't want to eat in front of you." He flashes another smile, which his normal expression is neutral not a smile but more thoughtful, when he smiles he looks a lot younger and innocent. Though truth be told he has an aura of innocence about him, the type of person who would never hurt another. "Ok. I guess I'll take a sandwich." Aidan says nodding his head a little bit. "Don't be so surprised." He says laughing softly. "I have a trick or two of my own." He says removing his hand from his pocket without the potion. This place doesn't seem like it's too bad. The kid didn't seem like he was going to give him trouble right now. His blue eyes watch Lucas,"Why do I think you're just feeling sorry for me?" He asks tilting his head a bit to one side. Lucas Troy pulls out two pre-made sandwiches from the fridge, the were obviously home made, just made earlier ham and white cheddar and he pulls out a few condiments and then starts pouring two smoothies, lastly from a little drawer he pulls out some home made chips, " Sorry everything is like organic and herbal. The smoothies are for relaxing, the chips have some herbs for inspiration and the sandwiches are just good." He then puts then circles around to the other side of the bar and sits on a stool motioning Aidan to join him. "Um... Probably because you think everyone feels sorry for you?" He says the last in a soft voice but sort of blurts it out. "I Just want a friend to have a snack with. Yeah you look a little hungry. But that made me remember I skipped lunch and am hungry too." He shrugs again and takes a big bite of his own sandwich. "Well that does tend to help when trying to make a bit of spare money." Aidan says smiling a bit at Lucas. "It's ok. I wouldn't blame you." He says casually as he takes a seat with Lucas. "Friends are always good to have. Not had one recently." He says shrugging a little bit and unslinging his guitar from his back and leaning it up against the bar. "Do you have much in the way of knowledge of the things in this place?" Lucas Troy gives another of his smiles as Aidan sits with him. He and again makes sure everything is good that he's just sending out his aura of relaxation and contentment. Then smiles, "I'd imagine. And if you wanted to pay... Maybe you could play me a song when we're done?" Then he thinks a moment, after all outing himself as a witch isn't exactly a thing to do casually, except it is in this family, "Well yeah I mean my family are all wiccans, or witches, whatever you want to call us. I mean I don't really do like tarot, but I know a lot. My family studies mystical things." Easiest way to hide you're a magical witch? Say you're a witch practitioner. "Sounds a bit like my family. My family does much the same thing." Aidan says smiling at Lucas,"I can very definitely perform something. I'm mostly into classic rock honestly." He says looking at Lucas curiously,"The Tarot don't do much for me either. I know some people who believe heavily in them but personally I've never had that kind of connection to be able to use it accurately and I prefer thinking more in terms of things premonitions and dreams." Lucas Troy looks at the other boy, he wants to ask , 'Are you one of us?' He won't though. Its a rude question and really it doesn't matter, magic or no a friend is a friend. He shrugs, "Never had much luck with any of that myself. Mostly I just do meditation and send out good vibes." He looks at the guitar and smiles, "Well whatever you want. I mean I tend to just listen to anything that on. Though my bro.. Well Cousin really. He's in a band." He shrugs. Then takes a long sip of his smoothie, wondering why he's blushing so much? Maybe he put too many herbs in the smoothies? Or did he not meditate enough? "And you are an Empath. Sorry but I don't do the whole beating around the bush. It's ok. My abilities aren't anywhere near as clear as that. I could tell when I saw you outside. My eyes are my gift you might say." Aidan says smiling before taking a polite bite of his sandwich. "Plus with the amount of things going on in this place are way beyond what a practitioner would be able to keep safely." He says looking around. Lucas Troy grins, "Well I'm more than an empath, but yeah. And um careful... Grandmama is sizing you up." She was looking at Aidan over her glasses , but hadn't gotten up from her chair, then after being sure she was noticed she goes back to her research, "Well we're a whole family, so we could manage it, at least every thing you see. He then asks, "What about your family? Are they nearby?" At the same time he's digging through his pockets, then stands up and reaches over behind the counter and pulls out a small block of clay, its just barely fist sized. He looks around to be sure that no one else is around. Then he closes his eyes and touches the top of the block. Sweat starts to form on his brow, then slowly the clay begins to bold it self roughly at first then more delicate chavings start to fall off as if Lucas was using actual tools instead of magic, bit by bit the lump changes until a moment later he's handing Aidan a perfectly formed guitar made from hardened clay that feels as if its been baked. "Clay is easy, Stone takes more effort. Metal well,, metal I can only mold it like i can clay with my fingers at best. Crystals are challenging. Those are what I'm working on getting control of next." "I can see what people are and their auras. It's really easy for me to do. However, I don't anything remotely resembling an active ability." Aidan says before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small vial of dark purple liquid. "This is my big skill." He says placing the vial next to his smoothie before he finishes it off. "Some form of geokinesis. That rather fits with an empath given the strength in the core and soothing that usually comes from that connection." Lucas Troy shrugs, again smiling, "It's weird most people in my family have passive gifts. Like Psychometry, or such. It's rare for us to have active powers. I guess it means I'm a guardian or something? Rather than study I'm supposed to protect. Not that well I won't do both, but that's how my powers are. And yeah I got a lot more in control of my empathy when my, we call it Geomancy, kicked in. " He shrugs though, "I kinda wish i didn't have active powers, I mean if you get pissed you see red. If I get pissed I could start a Riot. Or an earthquake. And we live in California." He gives a weak smile then groans at the potion, "I such at potions. I mean don't get me wrong I have the power, I just it never clicked." He pulls a scrying crystal from his pocket, "I'm better at this. Then again... I also made this crystal. I found the ones I resonated best with and well merged them." He does note that you didn't say anything about your family, but its really none of his business. "My father's family back in Australia has mostly active powers, my mother's is a good mix. My eyes are like my great grandmother's. Last time someone in my family was born with this particular gift." Aidan says smiling a bit,"Potions are all about patience. Rushing them is very bad. It's a bit like cooking really." He says laughing a bit,"And while that might be true, it's also true that you wouldn't have the gift if you couldn't learn to properly control it." Lucas Troy shrugs, "Oh I can do potions. But honestly, I'd rather just use some someone else made if i have to. If I have trouble I'll either hit them over the head empathically or shoot stone pellets at them or trip them up. Plus... I don't want to be great at it, I have active powers my cousin doesn't, I'm amazing at scrying, if I did it all. I mean It'd be like i was rubbing his nose in it. He shrugs again his thoughts turbulent. Turbulent enough that his aura slips again. And he feels it closes his eyes and puts everything back into place. It only faltered for a few seconds though and its not like he started broadcasting his turbulence, he simply lost the ability to broadcast calm. "Don't hold yourself back for his sake. Then you're basically saying you're better than him and have to hold back." Aidan says shaking his head a bit,"As someone without an active power, it's a thing. This is the same in anything. People are always thinking that they need to hold back to help someone. Competition is one of the ways we can all improve. Setting the bar low doesn't do you or him any good." He says quite matter of factly. The curly headed youth shrugs. Then he takes a moment to organize his thoughts finally giving one of his smiles, "Well the other way i was thinking... Was that I should focus on what make me unique. I won't get upset and potion someone to death. But I could with my empathy, or Geomancy. OR spell casting even. I'm really careful about what I say. I'd rather focus on gaining control of the ways I could hurt someone by accident?" He says finally, then shrugs, "Sorry I don't mean to... Like i said most of my family is passive. My mom is a practitioner. I don't think less of anyone without active powers. I actually Kind of envy them. I mean like I said you can have a bad day and not worry about all the chaos you could cause. Well as long as you don't rhyming when you get angry." He then gives another little smile, "Oh haikus work too by the way." "I know. It's a thing. Just don't hold yourself back. Try and be the best you can. So do you sing or anything?" Aidan asks curiously as he finishes making short work of the sandwich and the downs the last bit of his smoothie. "Practitioners need to be really careful. Demons will come after them as much as a real witch and they won't have the tools to defend themselves as readily." He says before adding,"Not that it always helps to be a witch in these things." His voice is a touch bitter. Lucas Troy thinks a minute, "Oh I know, I mean most warlocks and demons don't bother unless you're magical. But some do. And mom always has a purse full of potions. She's actually pretty good at recipes. She doesn't have the magic to brew them, but shes an amazing teacher. And no I don't sing. I sculpt I mean for real not just with magic. And I throw pots. Um that means I make pottery cups and things. I actually made most of the artsy mugs we use. Now so much glass I can't really work all that well with sand. " He rambles for a bit... he likely knows about demons and the like. He shakes his head again to clear it. He also has finished his food and takes a gulp of his smoothie, "I was actually going to start a sculpture today, but I just couldn't get inspired. That's why I went on a walk." "I used to take lessons in a lot of things. Singing, guitar and... don't laugh... dance." Aidan says blushing a little bit at the last one. Not too many guys learn to dance but he found he quite enjoyed it,"It's just like sport." He says under his breath a little bit. Yeah. Not many believe that,"Glassblowing was something that always looks really cool. The things you can do with glass are impressive. Although if you can do crystal, you can probably make even more beautiful things and probably more durable." The young empath, is a pretty smart kid he catches things like tenses and bitterness. He's pretty sure That Aidan is alone, but he just met the other boy, and he doesn't know him well enough to say anything. So instead, "I take Tai Chi. Have since I was 5 and I got my empathy. It’s a lot like dancing. Sort of like dancing and martial arts. Well I think I.. I mean I can do sand it’s just. I haven't focused on learning how yet, its just as hard as crystal, only it’s like each grain of sand is a crystal, so to make anything i have to join thousands, and that's tougher than you'd think." He smiles again, "It’s nice to have someone to talk about stuff with. I mean my family is awesome, but it’s not the same." "No I can understand it. It is a pretty basic concept. Each thing has to be in place and the more stuff the harder it is. That'd be why crystal and sand are harder to do. There's more of them per centimeter than there is with stone or clay." Aidan says shrugging a little bit,"Tai Chi's a bit like dancing. Although it's slower than most forms. Ballet can be like that. It's bloody hard at times but it's beautiful to watch someone skilled do." "That's part of it. But Denseness aside. Metal is dense but all it takes is well... Power. I'm getting that as I practice. Crystal is very... Well Hippy. Its all about resonance and forms and order. Crystals are so complex. If you just change a tiny bit you end up with a clouded or scorched effect. The same with sand like. If it just molded a lot of sand together it would be this really ugly thick bubbly glass. My power, when i use it for art, is like any other art. It's all about learning Technique and subtlety. I have to learn how to make glass how to temper it all that. I have to learn defects in clay and stone, how to meld it together. And I don't have a teacher. My granddad was a Geomancer, but he died after he taught me the basics." Lucas smiles again at Aidan. "And I can imagine, I was actually thinking about taking dance before my Gemoancy kicked in. Then it went to all sorts of other classes and clubs. It really feels my whole life has been well, controlled by my powers, rather than get to choose what I want to do, I have to learn how to use my gifts to their fullest. Even if I'd have rather taken another path." "You shouldn't let it control you. There's no reason you cannot do dance for the same reason you do Tai Chi. Also sometimes giving an emotion an outlet will help. It's not a bad thing to feel angry. It's bad to let it fester and to control you." Aidan says seriously to the other lad. "My grandparents are all still alive. My dad's are back in Brisbane and my ma's are... I think they moved back to Ireland a few years ago. I forget. It was always them visiting us, not the other way around." "You shouldn't let it control you. There's no reason you cannot do dance for the same reason you do Tai Chi. Also sometimes giving an emotion an outlet will help. It's not a bad thing to feel angry. It's bad to let it fester and to control you." Aidan says seriously to the other lad. "My grandparents are all still alive. My dad's are back in Brisbane and my ma's are... I think they moved back to Ireland a few years ago. I forget. It was always them visiting us, not the other way around." Lucas Troy looks into Aidan's eyes. He doesn't use his powers, in fact, he clamps down on them all together, He looks at the other boy and says in a soft voice, "... You know I was about to ask a really Personal question. Then. Um I realized." He puts on his shiest smile and holds out his hand , "I'm Lucas Troy." He introduces himself amazed he's told so much to someone without even asking their name. "Aidan O'Toole." Aidan says laughing a little bit,"Yeah I guess we do. Just kind of felt like I knew you already." He says running fingers through his messy brown hair. "Nice to meet you Lucas." He says offering a hand to the other boy politely. Lucas Troy grins as they both offer each other their hands. He takes Aidan's hand, "I know the feeling. And well feel free to visit any time you want. I haven't ever had a talk like this before." Lucas smiles then decides to not ask the question he'd been about to, not yet. He just kind of stops for a moment, his brain sort of cluttered.... Then finally says, "How about you Play some music? I'd love to hear you." "Any requests?" Aidan asks curiously as he opens his guitar case and gets out his guitar, testing it to make sure that it is still in tune. "I know a lot of different tunes so feel free to just pick something. I mean a lot of them sound better on an electric but that's not really an option for me most of the time." He doesn't really do indoor concerts. He does everything the way busking used to be, unmic'ed and acoustic. Lucas Troy points to one of the couches that would be more comfortable than the bar. Then gently leads Aidan over to it. Leaning back in the couch and grins, "Something inspirational? I still want to work on that Sculpture after this. So whatever you think will make me want to make something Awesome." He grins again and now that he wasn't being all nervous his empathy kicks back on by habit once again sending out soothing waves. Lucas has a need to help people and calm them. Moving over with Lucas, Aidan nods his head a bit and considers this for a moment. Placing his fingers at the bridge, Aidan begins playing,"You, who are on the road, must have code that you live by. And so, become yourself. Because the past, is just goodbye." He sings in a fairly strong high tenor, low boy alto voice. He plays and sings the Crosby Stills and Nash hit 'Teach Your children.'. His lips are curled into a bit of a smile as he sings.